mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tito Ortiz vs. Stephan Bonnar
The first round began. Bonnar landed a jab. Bonnar landed a right and another, ate a knee to the body. Tito worked and got a single. Got the back. Three rights under. Bonnar working to stand and did to the clinch. Tito kneed the body. And again. Crowd chanting Tito. Bonnar kneed the thigh. 4:00. Tito kneed the body. Battling for position. Bonnar kneed the body and again, ate one and another. They broke, 3:00. Bonnar landed a jab. Bonnar landed a right and another to the body. Bonnar landed a jab. Bonnar's cut on the scalp, he defended a double. He did to the clinch stuffing it. Tito landed a left elbow and another. Bonnar ate a groin knee, needed a moment, had ate two left elbows and got cut under right eye before ref stepped in. He's ready, they continued. 2:00. Tito landed a right and a left. Bonnar landed a left. Tito landed a jab. Tito landed an inside kick and ate a jab. Bonnar landed a left. Bonnar landed a left. 1:00. Tito landed a counter left. 35. They exchanged neither really landing. Bonnar landed a jab. Tito got a double. He got the back. 10. R1 ends, 10-9 Tito. R2 began. Bonnar swung like six punches landing nothing, lands a jab. Tito landed a counter left. They are both sloppy and old looking. Rusty. Bonnar landed a left. Tito landed a counter right. Bonnar landed a left. 4:00. Bonnar stuffed a double. Tito got a front headlock dragging him down, went to take the back. Bonnar escaped standing. Bonnar landed a left and another and ate a right and a liver shot. Bonnar landed a left. Tito chant. 3:00. Bonnar sprawled a single. Tito finished it though. Bonnar standing. He escaped. Bonnar looks tired, landed a left and a right. 2:00 as Tito landed a counter left. Bonnar lands a left. And a jab. Tito landed a left. Bonnar landed a right uppercut. Bonnar's nose is bleeding. Tito landed a left. Bonnar jabbed the body. He landed a right. And ate a counter. 1:00. Bonnar landed a left and ate a harder one. Tito got a takedown and got the back, one hook. Both now. Bonnar turning out. 35. Tito holding him down. 15. Four rights under. Bonnar stands to the clinch. R2 ends, 10-9 Tito. R3 began. Bonnar landed a counter left, stuffed a single, Tito kneed the body, they clinched. Bonnar needs a finish. Tito dumped him down. Bonnar standing. Tito keeping him down. Chant of Tito. Tito got the back, one hook. Bonnar standing. Clinch. Tito worked a double, 4:00. Added a trip and got it to half-guard. Got the back. Bonnar standing. He broke away. Swelling by Tito's right eye. Tito landed an inside kick. 3:00. Tito landed a counter right and a right. Tito landed a left. Bonnar landed a right. 2:00. Bonnar landed a left and ate a right. Bonnar landed a good right. And another and another. Bonnar stuffed a double. Looked at the clock. Tito landed a left and another. 1:00. Bonnar landed a jab. Tito landed a right. 35. Bonnar stuffed a double. Bonnar landed a right and a left. 15. Tito landed a right and a left, tried a double, R3 ends, 10-9 Tito, 30-27 Tito, Tito flips off Bonnar's back, what a bitch. Crowd chanting Tito. Mouses under both of Bonnar's eyes. 30-27 Ortiz, 29-28 Bonnar, 30-27 Ortiz split. Bonnar collapsed facedown on the canvas, Tito threw his drink on him. Wow. Lol Tito wants a rematch since it was a split.. Bonnar said his deluded brain thought getting his eyes split open would be more fun but it actually sucks.